1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a surface finishing device for drying a surface of moist or wet floor, carpet, mat or glass or for applying a chemical agent such as an antistatic agent or other coating agents to a surface of floor, mat or glass.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, for drying a surface of moist or wet floor, carpet, mat or glass, a hot-air-blowing fan or a lamp heater has been commonly employed.
Also, when a chemical agent such as an antistatic agent or other painting agents is applied to a surface of floor, mat or glass, the agent is first attached to a brush or a mop and then this brush or mop is applied to the surface to be treated. Alternately, the agent is sprayed over the surface by means of a sprayer.
With the conventional drying method mentioned above; however, if the surface comprises such hairly material as a carpet, the hot air from the fan or the heat from the heater often fails to reach the roots of the carpet piles, whereby the drying operation takes a long time. Moreover, the piling tends to harden after the drying.
With the conventional applying method using a brush or mop as described above, it is difficult to form the coating uniformly and the applying operation per se takes a long time. On the other hand, with the conventional spraying method, only a small portion of the agent is appropriately applied to the target surface while the rest of the agent being inadvertently dispersed thereabout. Then, a great amount of the agent is wasted and the scattered agent tends to stick to other objects not to be coated. In addition, this method requires additional means for drying the sprayed agent and takes a long time because of the low efficiency.